


Karma's Going to Get You

by Too_Many_Fandoms12



Category: Other - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms12/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a scary story (hopefully.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's Going to Get You

There’s this thing called your conscience. Your conscience tells you what’s right and what’s wrong. Karma gives you a reward if you do the right thing. You get a punishment if you do the wrong thing. You can always count on karma. 

I woke up with a start; I had another bad dream. I dreamt of a girl, wearing a black trench coat and a black, floppy hat that covered her face. She was standing in a room that looked exactly like the tower room in the orphanage…

“No…,” I gasped, horrified, “It can’t be her… It’s just not possible!” I tried to shake the image off but it looked so real! I sighed and looked at the clock. 10:30 a.m., time to get up. I got up and dressed myself. I looked into the mirror and saw, a man with unruly chestnut hair, dressed in an ironed white shirt with khaki pants. Black loafers were on his feet, tied and ready to go. I stepped out of my room and was immediately surrounded by the little children who were in the living room playing before. Their chatter meshed together and filled my ears.

I smiled at all of them, and started to walk towards the kitchen to get my first cup of coffee. As I kept walking, more and more children left to go  
back to playing with their toys. I entered the kitchen at last, after many twists and turns, back tracks and u-turns. I was still getting lost in the orphanage even though I lived here since the day it was established. The orphanage was more like a castle with children, young and old, and a maid and cook. I took up the job as educator and head of the orphanage. I sat and ate breakfast in peace.

After breakfast, I headed to my private bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then went out for a stroll and came back for lunch. As soon as lunch was over, it was time for the children’s schooling. Once the schooling was done, everyone filed into the dining room/cafeteria. We had soup with a side of peas and a small portion of beef. Once everyone finished dinner, we all went separate ways to tie up loose ends before our 10:00 p.m. curfew. I followed the younger children to the foyer where they played with their toy cars and rag dolls. I sat on the staircase and watched them play for a while before someone knocked on the door.

“Who would come knocking on my door at this hour?” I muttered to myself, checking my watch. Perplexed, I opened the door, and to my utter surprise, was the girl of my dreams. I literally mean The Girl of My Dreams! As in, the girl who haunts me night after night and makes me feel guilty every minute of the day. She was dressed exactly like she was in my last dream.  
“Hello sir, may I stay at this lovely orphanage for the night? You see, I have no relatives here and am just passing by.” She explained. 

I looked at her, shocked, and dumbly nodded my head. She smiled brightly and thanked me for my kindness. I forced a smile and showed her the room that she would be sleeping in. She smiled and thanked me again.

I left and headed up to my room. I took a nice, relaxing shower before going to sleep. Once I fell asleep, I started to dream about the girl again. I woke up suddenly at 3:00 a.m. How strange, I think, this has never happened to me before. My stomach churned with dread and uneasiness. Something wasn’t right.

I struck a match and lit a candle. I started to head downstairs. Once I entered the main floor, the sight stunned me. Everywhere, dead orphans hung by the neck, with gouged eyes and gaping mouths. The sight brought me to my knees.

“Suzie! Beth! Eli! Too much! Too much! I’m sorry for killing you little girl! I’m sorry!” I cried. I landed on my butt and crawled away from the sight. I crawled and crawled until I bumped into something. I slowly looked up to see the girl who came in last night. Suddenly I could see the resemblance between the 5 year old girl I killed and her. She looked down at me but I couldn’t see her face.

“My name’s Karma. 14 years ago, I was locked up in a tower room and left to die. I only lasted a few days but, those few days were pure agony. I screamed, cried, and pleaded to be let out, but no one came. I vowed to myself that once I was free, I would take my revenge on the person who did this to me, and that would be you.” She said in a low voice. She stepped away from me and started to run away.

I scrambled up to my feet and followed her against my better judgment. After many twists and turns she finally stopped in front of a door with her back facing me. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

“Why are you doing this Karma? I told you I was sorry. Isn’t that enough?” I ask weakly. Now that I think about it, her name being Karma and her getting revenge against me is kind of coincidental isn’t it?

“No. To me it’s not. I need you feel just like how I felt the last few days of my old life. I need you to plead to me, to beg me to let you go. I need to get my REVENGE!” Her voice ascended until she was screaming. She spun around and grabbed me by my waist. I sagged against her shoulder as she walked through the first door and once it slammed shut, it magically locked. She dropped me and looked at the opened door across from us.  
“How EERIE!” said Karma, advancing cautiously. “And what a heavy door!” she touched it as she spoke and it suddenly swung to with a click.  
“Good Lord!” I said. “I don’t believe there’s a handle inside. Why, you’ve locked us both in!”  
“Not both of us. Only one of us,” said Karma, and before his eyes she passed straight through the door and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did for my English class in October 2012 and I'm posting it up because I didn't have any space left in my jumpdrive.


End file.
